Dark Minutes
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: After everything he has been though, will his cry for help finally give him what he needs? Can he truly heal from the pain of those long months? My sequel to Cordria's 'Pits'
1. Prologue

Dark Minutes

_Prologue_

_"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."_

_~Helen Keller~_

* * *

Black wrapped around their beings, and the sounds of screaming could be heard from all around. They had no idea where they were going; all they knew is that they were heading somewhere. Screams still filled the halls of the tortured. They were still looking for someone or anyone really. However, the blackness that surrounded kept them from getting anywhere. They were simply going in dark circles forever to listen to those sounds.

* * *

I woke up feeling slightly light headed. It felt like it had been forever since I told my friends part of what had happened. They accepted it and helped me, but that was only the day before. I didn't go back to school the next day. I couldn't handle seeing the eyes of my classmates reminding me of what I was and what I had done.

I hadn't stayed in the nurse's office for long; I had taken off to the park where another flashback occurred. Only this time I didn't destroy any nearby trees. I had stayed there for over an hour trying to think of what the next step was. I told part of my story in those long horrible months, but I still don't know where to really begin. _The beginning?_ I don't even know if that's where I should or not. It's not where everything lies, it's just what started. _Where does the beginning even start? With the portal or when I woke up in Walker's custody? Or is it with my first fight? It was the worst part of it, my first, but everything else. It's nothing but pain._

My room was dark, and exactly the same as when I had disappeared five months ago. I refused to talk to anyone else after my confession, but I needed to. I needed to badly. I'll admit, after everything; I'm still scared. They…they have no idea what I had done. My confession only scratches the surface of what had happened. My friends stayed with me until I vanished into the park. When I came home, my parents were there, and I immediately fled to my room. This is where I have been since. They have all tried to get me to come out, but I don't want to.

It's kind of empowering to know that I'm not being forced out. I know I'm not going into another fight. _I'm finally home._ But I've changed so much already. I couldn't stand to be around people. _I fought humans; how many people here lost a loved one by my blade or even how many lost loved ones in the Pits?_

My sister tried to open my door, but I had slammed it shut without saying a word. She sounded surprised by my show of strength. Probably because of how thin and malnourished I am and look. I haven't taken my medicine yet for tonight. I don't too, and no one is making me. They say it's to help me get back to normal. _Normal._

Can I ever truly be normal again? I've destroyed and killed. _Murderer. _I thought that maybe I could tell them…may be I can't. I'm still in disbelief that I'm home. No matter how long I've been home. What about Phantom now? How have people not figured that part out? I disappeared the same time he did, and they haven't really said anything. My looks should be a dead giveaway since it's a mix of my halves.

I know what caused it, but I still need to find the cure for it if there is one. I hope it can be cured, and maybe I don't have to deal with trying to make sure people don't put the two together.

I just realized that I haven't eaten anything at all today. I don't think my mom is going to be happy about that. Or the doctor. They think that I'm just going to go back to eating everything in the house, which I did once. It was something I had laughed at when I first started realizing I was skipping days and meals in between. I thought one time I was back in my cell, and talking with the lights when I seen something strange. It was dark.

_Did some of the lights not develop back into ghosts like I had thought?_

"Danny?" I heard called though the door. It was my mom, of course. "Danny, honey, Lancer called. He said…he said he wanted to give us your exam. Are…are you okay?" I heard the door knob twist. I knew it wouldn't open easily. I have frozen the lock shut. I don't want to see their fear or hate. It's really weird here though. I could feel human's emotions back in the Pits, and here, I can't. It's like there's a shield and I can't quite read them the same way I did back in the Pits. It's strange, but at least I can make designs on my ceiling when I stare at it.

* * *

**Danny: you are going to burn yourself out...**

**Me: Dude, I haven't slept right in almost forty eight hours.**

**Danny: Because you had to start this project...**

**Me: God, I am!**

**Danny: Okay well, you need to chill out for a bit.**

**Me: But...story...**

**Danny: You...I don't even know what to do with you...**

**Me: I don't own Danny Phantom, and Pits is by Cordria...one of my favorite authors...FYI**

**Danny: I'm going to go drug her so she'll sleep...**

**Me: There is a unicorn behind me...**

**Danny: ... -.-"**


	2. Remembering

Dark Minutes

_Remembering_

_"Everything has its wonders, even darkness and silence, and I learn, whatever stated I may be in, therein to be content."_

_~Helen Keller~_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was just starting to rise. Its rays reflected off the building next to our house. I rolled out of bed and walked to the window watching as the sun chased the darkness away. I wondered if opening up like I had would do the same. I surely hoped so, but nothing was as simple as a sunrise.

I wondered around my room trying to figure something out. It was hard since I had no idea exactly what I was trying to figure out. _Was I trying to find a way to start or find a way out of it?_

Suddenly I felt a cold sense of dread crawl its way up my throat. It was let out in a small blue mist, but it told me many things. One, there is a ghost somewhat nearby, and two, I couldn't fight it without tempting myself to actually kill the stupid thing. I wasn't sure if I could even continue being Phantom. _Is it sad that that is one of my first thoughts?_

"VLADDIE," I heard my father yell of excitement. It was strange because since I've returned, I haven't really heard him excited. Once I registered what he said, my mind went blank._ He was partly responsible for my pain in the first place. If he had never created the Plasmius Maxiumus, if he had it guarded better…if he wasn't such an evil fruitloop. _

A knock on the door knocked me out of the fury that built up inside me. My blades had extended out in my anger and had put small dents in my floor. Apparently sometime during the night the ice melted away from my lock. My mom walked in seeing me with my blades out. No doubt she had seen my eyes wanting to destroy something. I quickly looked away and let my blades retreat back into my arm. The cold feeling of metal running through my veins sent small shivers down my spine.

"Are you okay?" she quietly asked. She had seen firsthand me killing ghosts to escape. _I would do anything to protect them._

"I don't know," I whispered back. It was the truth. I wasn't sure what was going on, or even if it was normal or…I have no idea. She slowly walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Lancer sent your exam home with Jazz," she whispered in my ear. _She now knows about my first fight, and what has been haunting me every day since this started._ "I read it."

"Okay," I whispered back hugging her back. I didn't want her to leave now, no matter how much I felt like being alone.

"We got some pizza," she stated backing up a little to look at me. I could see pain in her eyes. She was hurt at what I had done…_or was she hurt because she had no idea how to help me?_ "Come downstairs for a little bit. We can talk about…whatever you want."

"I'm not hungry," I whispered looking away from her. I haven't eaten in almost twenty four hours. My mom doesn't seem to hear me, and I wait for punishment from not speaking louder.

"What was that?" she questioned looking at me questioningly. I wait for the speech to speak up, but I remembered I was home. They only ask for me to repeat what I had said. I would not get hurt from it.

"I'm not hungry," I stated in a slightly louder voice. She winced at the rasp my voice still carried. It was slowly going away and wasn't as bad as it was when I had first come home, but it was still there.

"You still have to eat," she explained gently patting my side to remind me that I was still just skin and bones even though I was stronger than any of them. "You need to, please," she begged. I couldn't tell her no, plus eating something probably wouldn't hurt anything.

"Okay," I whispered following her out of the room. She kept looking back at me when we started heading down the stairs. I felt the chill in the air and remembered who had just come in. I looked up into the smug face of Plasmius. He may have scared me before this mess, but after what happened in the Pits, he was nothing. He would have never survived, but he would never know that.

"Daniel, it's so nice to see that you are safe and sound here at home," he stated in his smug tone. I wouldn't have minded if he didn't look like he was planning something. My anger at him from before resurfaced, and before I realized it, he was against the wall. My blades were crossed and against his neck. I had no idea what happened, and I can't remember even moving from my place behind Mom.

"If you plan anything to hurt them," I warned. My voice was still raspy, but Vlad looked terrified. "I won't hesitant to kill you to protect them. I've done enough. You have a play in my capture from the beginning."

"Daniel," he stated, but I could feel his fear all the sudden and I was back in the Pits. The fear from the humans that were there, and the ones I had killed… "I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Stop it," I yelled backing away. Flashbacks were coming now, and I couldn't stop them. I didn't tell my parents about them, but now they were worse than before. _Is this what they mean when they say in order to heal that the pain has to get worse before it'll get better?_ The torture Walker put me though when I first got there. My confession…the lie I told to make the pain stop. I knew it was; my friends are still here. "I didn't…" Blackness covered my vision as I felt my legs give out from under me.

* * *

Maddie watched as her son collapsed. The last time she truly seen that look he was facing the army of guards that were between him and his freedom from Hell. She had no idea what had caused it, but Vlad seemed shaken. Jack was confused as to what to think. He had never really seen his son act violent since he had gotten home. He was shy and nervous about the people around him, but never had he seemed threatening. They knew that when Danny was in the Pits that something had changed in him, but they didn't think he could do anything now that he no longer had to worry about fighting for his life.

Jack and Maddie had moved Danny to the couch. They didn't want him to lock himself back in his room if he were to wake when no one was there. Maddie brushed some hair out of his eyes, and sadness swelled in her chest. He still had two toned hair and eyes. They needed to find a way to reverse it.

Vlad had threatened him in some unknown way, and by the looks of it, he didn't seem to understand it. Danny had lost it, and what he seen in the young halfa's eyes will forever haunt him. He knew Daniel had been gone for a while, and he had been planning a way to get to his mother using it. Daniel's threat was serious, and Vlad was sure that the hybrid wouldn't think twice before killing him now. He had some information from Skulker about where Daniel had been, but he thought he was just going overboard like most ghosts.

"Danny's changed," Maddie whispered looking over at Vlad. "He didn't like you before…and I think…he fought in those Pits to protect us. Walker used us against him, and he did anything in order to make sure that we were safe. That included…"

"He's not going to let that go either," Jazz stated still glaring at Vlad. He could've showed more compassion for her brother than he did. Danny was already screwed up enough. "You shouldn't have come," she whispered making sure that her parents were too busy making sure Danny was okay. "His threat has ground now."

"Everyone says that they'll kill someone at some point. I've made the threat myself," Vlad stated trying to stay ahead. Danny's outburst though proved to Vlad that he wasn't afraid to protect his family at any cost, even his life. He glanced back at the marks in the wall. His neck was between those two blades, and fear was the only thing he could comprehend. He didn't like it. He never realized that Danny would have gotten something so deadly.

"Believe me when I say that Danny won't let you hurt anyone else," Jazz whispered holding up the exam. "You don't believe he'll act upon his threat then you're dead wrong. You stand between him and his family; he'll fight to the death. I don't think he's afraid anymore."

"Dear girl, I don't plan on doing anything," Vlad whispered back glaring at her.

"You've threatened to kill Dad before, and I read this. Your device that cuts his powers off played a part in his torture," Jazz mentioned showing him that part of the exam. Vlad frowned.

"I wondered what happened to that," he mused thinking back. He hadn't really seen it in while and thought it was still in Colorado. "Oh well, no changing the past."

"No, but if you set Danny off like that again, there's no grantee that blood will not be spilt, and it won't be his," Jazz warned. "Go away, and leave him alone. He's still healing, and we don't need to add the death toll any higher."

"I know Daniel couldn't hurt a fly. That's why I enjoy playing this game," Vlad whispered back. He kept his cool, but deep down inside, he knew Danny wouldn't hold back. Danny changed like Maddie had said. He would kill Vlad if they were threatened. The stakes have now been raised. Vlad no longer believed that this would be friendly fire between the two anymore. Danny will be the one to take things too far now. He was treading on dangerous waters for all involved.

* * *

I woke up to feeling cold, and briefly wondered if I was still in my cell back in the Pits. My eyes shot open when that thought appeared, but I only seen my mother staring down at me. At least the headache that came with opening my eyes was worth seeing my mother looking down at me with worry instead of Walker and his knife. My arm suddenly stung from remembered pain of being almost skinned alive. I let out a groan of pain and rolled over. Then I realized my mistake. I wasn't on my bed and fell on the floor. I heard someone hold in a chuckle, but then I heard the unmistakable sound of a slap. I looked up to see my dad's cheek red with my mom glaring at him.

She looked at me and then kneeled down to help me up. Her hands were warm, and that was something I wanted so badly right now that it hurt. I pulled her into a hug suddenly startling her. I felt her arms go around me and held me in a protective manner. Maybe it was time I started letting them protect me until I figured everything out. I was still reliving things, but I don't think they realized that it was the flashbacks.

"Oh, Danny," Mom whispered gently rubbing my back. It was nice and comforting. I never wanted to leave, and I think she was starting to realize that. She didn't seem to mind either as she moved us back on the couch.

"Well, I guess I should make my leave now that we know Little Badger is safe," Vlad stated smiling at Maddie, shooting a quick glare at Jazz and Jack, and watching me carefully. I shot him a dirty look and he seemed to flinch. I remember cornering him, and I have never seen such a raw fear come from him. _Was I really that scary when I felt like my family was threatened?_

"The pizza's getting cold," Jazz smiled setting a plate on the table. I didn't realize that she had been there. _What's going on? Why can't I seem to concentrate?_

"Danny," Mom whispered gently running her fingers though my hair. I flinched slightly, but made no move to stop her. Just being around them helped because I knew that Walker didn't get them. He lost. _Or did he? How do we know that?_

"…that new story on the news," Jack stated. I didn't hear the first part since I was so deep in my thoughts. It was like trying to get rid of the boredom from my cell, only there was a lot I could do here to keep myself busying.

Suddenly Jazz looked at me with a smile.

"Hey, Danny, what's the weirdest thing you know how to do?" she smiled trying to lighten up the dark mood that had been around…since I disappeared.

"I can sing the alphabet backwards without messing up," I answered. Probably not the best answer, but it was strangely the first thing that came to mind. My parents looked at me strangely. My dad looked like he wanted to ask a question when my mom spoke up.

"Can you sing it now?" she asked seeming like she wanted something amusing to happen. I looked at her strangely before a smile appeared on my face. It wasn't forced and it felt like everything fell from my shoulders.

"How long did it take you to do that?" Jazz asked not knowing why I wanted to even learn. I looked at her before shrugging.

"I don't know," I answered. "I…I didn't have a way to tell time…It was in-between fights when I had nothing to do."

"Oh," Mom whispered still holding on to my hand. I smiled at her slightly.

"Jazz, why'd you ask?" I suddenly questioned looking at her. She blushed.

"I was reading one of my psychology books and…" she began and I pretty much ignored the rest of her speech of whatever it was saying. Apparently there was list of questions that would…let her see something. I quite didn't care at the moment as the smell of the pizza was actually getting to me. I hadn't had any in so long, and quite honestly, it sounded really good. I looked around and my mom seemed interested in what Jazz was saying while Dad was going though our movies. I slowly reached for one of the pieces and carefully ate. I didn't want to get in trouble, even though my mom was more than likely ready to force feed me.

A knock on the door got our attention, and I felt fear well up inside me. It sounded similar to my cell door. Only it was warm in the house compared to my cell. My mom stood up and walked over to it and opened it up only to see two cops standing there with some guy in a suit. I stood up too, alarmed; my pizza long forgotten.

"I'm Agent Collins from the FBI. I would like to speak with your family about your son's disappearance and mysterious return," he stated formally. My mom looked over at me. "We have reason to believe that you filed a fals…" he cut himself off when he locked eyes with me. He seemed to take a stuttering breath. "We would like to ask a couple questions." I knew he seen murder in my eyes, and I knew I looked like hell. My mom seemed to hesitate before opening the door for him to come in. The two officers stayed outside. I noticed that my dad was suddenly right next to me and I gave a little jump, but he didn't seem to notice. He was standing next to me like he was prepared to protect me in some kind of way. I didn't even notice he had moved.

"Well, I don't know if we can give you answers," Mom whispered to him. I wouldn't have been able to hear her if it wasn't for my advanced hearing. My hybrid form was slightly annoying in that sense. I could hear amazingly well, and I wondered why I didn't notice it earlier. Unless I did and my messed mind forgot. I'm not sure.

"Daniel," he stated, and suddenly I felt my fear come back. At least he didn't sound like Walker, but he held that same authority and I didn't like it. Dad gently rested his large hand on my thin shoulder, and I felt a sense of comfort from it. It was refreshing, and amazing. I hadn't felt something like that in a long time. _Why didn't I feel this as soon as I got home? Was it because I finally figured out a way to tell them part of the nightmare I had been living in?_

"…were at?" the agent stated, and I didn't catch the first part. My mind froze as remembered torture flared though. I took a step back trying to figure out what he had said. Dad pulled me in a hug, and I felt like I was falling apart all over again, only I'm not getting anything out this time. Just panic from something new happening.

"…Ghost Zone," my mother stated to the officer, and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I know this town is haunted, but I don't believe that ghosts were responsible for a kidnapping," he stated, and I finally found my voice, however it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Of course you don't," I snapped. I had no idea where this was coming from, but something inside me screamed that they needed to know. _That little girl may not have had a family, but Walker took away her chance, and…he took away all their chances. _"All those humans that go missing and are never found. Their bodies, anything that shows that they might be alive, they disappear without a trace? They may have found their way into a portal that runs between here and the Ghost Zone. Or even worse ends up caught by W…" I stopped myself feeling slightly light headed. Flashes of the humans I had killed, and the fear in their eyes. _Rose wasn't scared; she thought I was going to save her._

"Danny," the agent started only to be stopped when my blades suddenly appeared. I raised them up and he took a step back.

"How many missing girls from Amity were there when I disappeared? No older than six but no younger than four?" I questioned him. My hand was steady and my face calm. He looked confused and nervous about the sudden change in my behavior. The more I threw him off, the more I felt like he wasn't going to do something.

"We…I don't think we have a record of any of girl fitting that description," he stammered. I lower my blades and let them disappeared. "Not ones that we haven't already found."

"Then you have those who will never have the second thought. That's how he got away with it. He took those who had no family…" I whispered already knowing that. I hoped that someone would have missed her. I don't know why I was suddenly fixed on trying to get her name out there. "A little girl named Rose…she was from Amity. She knew me…"

"Danny?" Mom whispered. I'm sure Valerie told her what I said when we were fighting. I told her what I had done to the little girl. Of course, I thought one of us was going to die. "Was that…?"

"She was the first human I was put against," I whispered. I may have thought that my first fight, the one that changed everything and told me how it worked, was the worst. I had tricked myself into believing that ghosts couldn't really die after the fight. They would be able to someday remake their form. But humans…they were another story, and…sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had died in that first fight. _The Pits would still be killing people. _"She didn't fight back."

"What is he talking about?" Collins asked looking at me. My mom opened her mouth, but nothing could come out. Dad stepped in front of me.

"He's been though a lot, and for now, you only need to know that he's home," Dad explained. I felt a pang in my heart knowing he was trying to prevent me from having to remember what had happened. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"I have to put something in the file," Collins pushed watching me carefully. "I need the truth." My mom picked up a paper that was laying on the small table by the door and handed it to him.

"He can't be held responsible for anything that happened. He had no choice," she whispered as he looked over the paper. His eyes were suddenly glued, and he started reading. It was like he was entranced by my words and pain that I had put into the paper. He just stood there reading it, and I was confused. _Why didn't he just leave with it? Why did my mom even let him read it?_

"I don't understand," he suddenly stated looking up at me. "This isn't explaining much…it sounds like a horror story someone wrote."

"I had a journal," I whispered. "I tried to figure out how the Pits worked. I didn't understand at first either…I don't understand everything."

"It doesn't make sense," Collins uttered glaring at me. "Explain what you do know."

"Humans," I muttered under my breath. He sent me a glare clearly annoyed. "You would not have survived."

"I'm an FBI agent," he informed. "I think I would have been fine."

"You wouldn't have survived against me," I informed him back. "If I didn't win, my family would die in the Pits. If I didn't make sure that I did what I was told, I would have been the one to kill…them. You do not understand, and you will never understand the pain I've been though. You don't believe I was kidnapped by ghosts," I shot angrily. The energies swirled around me. I didn't understand why I was suddenly like this. _Was it because of me being more ghost than human? My emotions run strong and all the pain I've been holding in since the beginning is finally letting itself known? I don't understand._

I felt my blades come up and I aimed them for his head. My mother grabbed my arm and shoved them down.

"Stop it," she ordered looking at me with worry and panic. _She knows what you have done, and she doesn't care, she just wants you to be safe. _I slowly let my blade shrink. "I don't think now is a good time to bring up painful memories. Agent Collins, maybe we talk about this later. When Danny's not so hostile," she whispered keeping a close eye on me. No doubt she had seen the intent to kill in my eyes. _Is it kill or survive anymore? Or is it that need to fight again? You enjoyed fighting; it was the ending you didn't like. We can fight again and not have to kill._

"Danny," Mom whispered getting me to look up at her. I felt power humming beneath my blades waiting for me to release it. "Please calm down. No one here is going to hurt you; you don't have to fight anymore. You can relax now."

"I can't," I mumbled quietly. She only picked my hands up carefully avoiding my blades.

"Please," she begged and I felt the power slowly start to return back into the blades. "You don't have to worry about it anymore." She gently brushed some of my hair out of my face. "I'll protect you here. You don't have to fight." My blades disappeared and I wrapped my arms around her.

"It…it hurts," I whispered as the guilty feeling came back. "Oh…it hurts so much." I felt my heart literally ache in my chest, and it was such a weird feeling and it hurt. So much did it hurt. I didn't want to let go of her. She was my strong hold right now. _Why is it affecting me now? Is it because the condemned wouldn't never be remembered but by their killer? Why didn't anyone noticed before? Don't they check those things?_

"I'm here," my mother whispered in my ear. I didn't even notice that my dad had let Collins out. I didn't even notice I was now sitting back on the couch with a blanket across my shoulders. The only thing I could focus on was my pain and my mother holding me. I suddenly wanted to scream, but I didn't have the energy. "…alright. I promise. Nothing's goin…" she whispered calmly into my ear trying to calm me down.

I was calm, but my pain was still running its course through my body. I felt it burn like fire as it traveled through my limbs. I felt another presence behind me and wrap around my battered and abused body. I vaguely thought of my dad. I had no idea where Jazz was, but she probably wasn't far. I slowly felt black tentacles of sleep creep around in my head. The world slowly started spinning, and right before I fell into the dreamland that would be full of nightmares I heard the most heartfelt thing.

"I love you, Danny, with all my heart," Mom whispered kissing the top of my head. I let a small smile appear as they suddenly chased away all the pain. Lights danced around at break neck speeds in my dreams. We were dancing around Amity Park this time though. We were no longer in the Pits, and I felt freedom and the need to fly over come my pain.

* * *

_2am; where do I begin,  
Crying off my face again.  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed._

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
But the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me till I fall asleep.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me and the lonely.

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

* * *

I woke up in my bed neatly tucked in. I hadn't moved in my sleep very much, and I felt amazing. It was so strange. Like a weight had been lifted. I stood up and looked out my window to see a few kids running and playing across the street, and I couldn't stop the smile. _Was I free of the nightmare?_

"Danny?" I heard my sister call through my door before walking in. She stood shocked for a moment before breaking into a huge grin.

"You're smiling," she grinned slightly bouncing. Suddenly she was wrapped around me, and I didn't let my instincts take over. Instead I hugged her back, and I felt her give a huge sigh of relief. "You still have a way to go, but you're getting there. I'm so proud of you, little brother."

"Thanks," I whispered back knowing that if it wasn't for them I would be nowhere near where I was today. The smile was still on my face, and I wondered if it was possible to ever get it off. Of course that thought ruined my smile and I forced it back. It wasn't quite as happy as it was earlier, but it was slowly getting back up there. I believe I started over thinking the smiling thing now. That brought back a real smile.

"…made breakfast, and you really should eat since you barely ate last night, and mom doesn't remember the last time you really ate. We've been so worried…" Jazz explained as she pushed me downstairs and to the kitchen where Mom was making eggs and bacon.

"Danny still has that appointment today?" Dad asked and I was suddenly on alert. I was just kind of there, but not really for most of the morning. I was enjoying their company and just being home. I don't even remember sitting down and eating.

"I have a what?" I stated quite stupidity, and Mom suddenly laughed loudly and then tried to hide it. I smiled a little more as I slowly starting eating again.

"You have a doctor's appointment, Honey. They are still running…" she stopped when I dropped my fork. I always hated the doctor's, and now I'm going back. Its bad enough they forced me to choke down five pills every morning. "Danny, they have to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm some weird hybrid thing between a ghost and a human. We have no idea what okay for me even is," I mumbled looking at her. She let a sigh escape her lips.

"We have to do something," she stated. "They are checking everything out and making sure that you are at least gaining weight. We've been trying to get that much done. They are going to run a few tests to make sure that you don't have…"

"I'm fine," I whispered looking at her. "At least physically anyway."

"Danny, you weigh less than anyone else in the school," Jazz put in. "No, you're not. You're not even gaining weight that fast." Probably because I've skipped a few meals since I don't get all that hungry as much. "…called and wondered if they could go to the park with you."

"Who?" I whispered not catching the first part. I really need to start paying attention because Jazz looked like she wanted to slap me.

"Your friends. The only two you got," she informed me in her sisterly way. She hasn't acted that way since I got back. She acted like she was walking on egg shells around me, but now she seemed to be falling back into her normal loving and annoying sister ways. I smiled slightly brighter. They weren't suffering anymore either. As I got better, they did as well. I could work with that.

"Ah," I stumbled as I dropped my fork on the floor. My intangibly suddenly went all weird. It was like the first month I had my powers. I just kind of sat there and looked at my hand that had disappeared. Suddenly it just reappeared, and I had no idea what had just happened.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Maddie asked going up to her son. Danny shook his head.

"I don't know," he answered looking up at her with a worried frown. "I have no idea."

* * *

**Danny: Har...she is a little off...**

**Me: Heeeheeehehheehahahhahahaa**

**Danny: she has been acting like Harley Quinn...**

**Me: I got Arkham Asylum and then City...I'm addicted...**

**Danny: its kinda creepy...**

**Me: I've had this done and I didn't like it, but I didn't want to change anything...Why? I just wanted to...I'm really busy...**

**Danny: THAT HAS NOTHING TO WITH YOUR BATMAN PROBLEM!  
**

**Me: I'LL GET HELP WHEN IT BECOMES A PROBLEM.**

**Danny: You played for seven hours today...**

**Me: It's not a problem...**

**Danny: you haven't done your work yet...it's due tomorrow...**

**Me: Still not a problem...**


	3. Flashbacks

Dark Minutes

_Flashbacks_

_"Death is no more than passing from one room into another. But there's a difference for me, you know. Because in that other room I shall be able to see."_

_~Helen Keller~_

* * *

Monday came too quickly. The weekend actually wasn't that bad. Mom tricked me into hanging out with Sam and Tucker yesterday, although we stayed at Sam's mansion the entire time. It was better than being anywhere else. Her parents seemed slightly more tolerate of me, but that might be because Sam had been so broken without me.

The doctor's appointment wasn't all that bad. After all the things I've been forced to do, going to the doctor's was no longer my worry. I didn't care as long as they didn't do anything that would cause something to go wrong. The last doctor to check up on me was in the Pits. The doctor had even asked about the last time I was checked over. I told him about the ghost flu and how that was one of the last times a doctor on checked on me. I told him about some of things that were around. He seemed surprised that I wasn't in even worse condition. I then decided to explain how they wanted the fighters in their top condition. He seemed hesitant about letting me go afterward, but I'm just glad I got out of that.

I actually wanted to go back to school too, if only to avoid Jazz's annoyingly sisterly ways. It's been four days since I've been anyway. It was the last week of school as well. They still wanted me to get some socialization before they missed their chance. Like I would really be staying in my room all summer. That actually probably would have been what happened if I didn't write that exam the way I did. It helped in more ways than I thought. It gave something for my friends to start on ways on how to talk to me about those missing months. Even though my family gave up on the physiatrist to help, that didn't mean that they had given up on me. That was just one more person that would have to learn about my condition, and they didn't think that would be a good idea.

Then that FBI agent stopped again. He stayed for a few moments just to talk to my mom, but every time I look outside, there's a police car. It's like he waiting for me to flip and just start killing people. The one part of the whole mess I hated. Eventually the fighting had grown on me, but the ending was always the hardest. I just hoped that they wouldn't stop me from going back to school. I wanted to go back now. My class, the ones who thought I would never hurt anyone, I want to know how they reacted. It was strange, but honestly, I had nothing much really to look forward. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time. Suddenly I want to see people's reaction to what I was forced though. The people who used to be so mean to me; for them to see that I was put through so much. Even though they don't know about Phantom yet, they would understand more of why I was the way I was.

"Danny," my mom called walking though the door. I was looking out the window staring at the car sitting outside and briefly wondered if they would follow and if I could get them to give me a ride. _How cool would it be to get a ride to school in a police car? _Okay, that might not be quite a sane thought, but hey, what kid wouldn't want to show up in one. It would certainly make kids wonder and would be highly entertaining.

It could also get me more trouble than I want. Of course I promised Sam and Tucker to walk with them...unless they would be willing to take us all to school. That would be fun for all three of us.

"Danny," my mom asked again suddenly beside me. Oh, got lost again.

"Yeah," I whispered looking at her.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back? You don't have to," she informed hoping that I would stay home. Truth was that I didn't want to stay home; I wanted to go out and see everything. I still don't want to go places with a lot of people, but I wanted to go out and see things. I didn't want to be trapped in my room. It would be like being in my cell, only less creepy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I smiled slightly, and suddenly her arms had wrapped around me.

"I'm so glad you're home," she whispered. "I'm so glad you can at least smile like that still." I blinked. I had smiled many times once I was home. Most of them were fake, but did she just realize that I was really healing. _Or is it that she is starting to heal herself from the pain as well? She's finally letting herself see that the nightmare is over._

"Me too," I whispered back hugging her back. I was happy to be home away from all that, even though the memories haunted me, that was it. I didn't have to worry about surviving my next fight._ Not yet at least. You'll still end up out there to protect..._

"I love you," Mom uttered pulling away slightly, but kept her arms around me protectively. She looked down at my body and seemed to just take everything in like I would disappear again. Like when I had warned them about Walker coming. She pulled one of her hands away from my back and pulled my shirt back to where she could see my ribs though the shirt. Tears formed in her eyes. "You need to eat more, Danny. This isn't healthily."

"I know," I whispered. I found it strange that most teens worry about staying thin, and here I am, being told I need to eat more because I was too thin. Usually that's not the issue around here, but I guess things can change. She just gently moved her hand around like she was trying to figure out something.

"God, Danny," she whispered poking my chest. I winced slightly. She was just looking at my shirt, but she probably wanted to see the scars that covered me. "Come on, you have your medicine you have to take before you can go, and I made breakfast."

"Okay," I whispered following her while picking up my bag on the way out of my room. I took a quick look back at the police car and felt sadness well in my chest. _I hope they're not going to follow me to every class. Can't they just go home? I'm not going to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone no matter what, but I had no choice._

"DANNY," Dad yelled as I entered the kitchen. I flinched and covered my sensitive ears. It felt like I could hear every little thing at times.

"Dad, not so loud," I whispered looking up at him. "I don't have a hearing problem. Unless you count being able to hear everything."

"Hee, sorry," he apologized while walking up to me. "I'll work on being quieter."

"It's okay, just don't surprise me like that," I whispered. I enjoyed him getting excited; it helped me get back to normal, even though I'll never be the same Danny they knew. I've changed. I don't like attention or crowds of people. I still don't want to go into a room that would have more than twenty people. The classes I have don't have that many people. Usually I had a small class, and I was glad for that. It helped keep me from getting over whelmed.

"Danny, remember that the doctor wants you to eat all three meals for the next week. You have an appointment next week at the same time. He wants to make sure that you are gaining weight," Mom whispered going behind me making me tense slightly. I couldn't help it; I didn't like people being in my blind spot while they are talking to me.

"Jazz made you a lunch before she left," Jack informed somewhat loudly. He held out the brown bag for me to take. Usually they had just given me money trusting that I would get myself something to eat. I guess mom figured out that I wasn't eating. No doubt Sam and Tucker told her I don't go into the Cafeteria like at all. At least they're figuring out that I'm not eating lunch. "It's got pineapple in it."

"Thanks," I laughed. Dad loved his fudge, but he knew I liked pineapple. I took it and opened the top of my bag and slipped it in as my mom put a plate on the table and pointed to the chair.

"There's your breakfast, now eat it," she ordered seeming to keep her tears at bay. I hope it's not because she thinks she's not a good mother. None of this is her fault, but I kept quiet and sit down. Eggs and bacon; she has never made me that before school before. She has during the weekend when she had time, but we were always running out the door. I picked up the fork and slowly started eating. It was so much better than anything in the Pits.

"I got this idea," Dad whispered sitting down next to me. I looked up at him. "Maddie won't let me pursue anything until after you are out of school, but I have an idea that could help get your halves split again." I nearly choked.

"I don't want to lose..." I started but he cut me off.

"You'll still have your powers, but you'll be able to change back and forth again. It might be too early, but Amity needs Phantom. If only to act as a safety blanket," he informed looking at me. Mom had headed into another room when she realized he was going to talk about this. It was like she didn't want to talk about the fact that I had been going behind their back to play hero. Guilt made itself known in my gut and I looked down at the food not really hungry anymore but knew that they wouldn't let leave until I had most of it down.

"I don't know," I whispered. Of course I would love to go back to being the hero again. I loved the feeling of knowing I changed someone's life on a daily basis. Not to mention the peaceful flights over Amity. I can't do that anymore without being invisible just in case someone decided to look up at me. That would be really bad if they caught me flying around.

"The Guys in White have been working on something. They started throwing these rumors around," he explained to me. "About Phantom being a threat."

"You don't believe that do you?" I asked timidly. Dad shook his head and put his arm around me.

"You fought for your life, and tried to do everything you could to protect us," he explained pulling me closer to him, but making sure that I could still reach my food on the table. "The only people you are a threat to are the ones who are willing to try to harm us or Amity. Of course you're a danger, but only to those who are trying to fight you."

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing," I whispered unsure. He had a point. I pinned Masters against the wall when I believed he would harm my family. I've never shown out hate or hostility to him like that in front of them. It was weird, but I guess that after fighting for my life and having too many times to take the first strike, I just kind of lost it. I have to watch that. I don't need to attack people who aren't doing anything, yet at least.

"I see it as a good thing," Dad whispered giving a tight squeeze before getting up and heading towards the fridge. "Trust me; I think it's safer to have you around." I didn't know to say, so I just stayed quiet and finished eating. I wasn't hungry, but I still managed to eat everything. I felt full afterwards, and it made me feel really good. I left later than I had wanted to though and hoped I could make it back.

"I'll see you guys later," I called out as I headed out hoping that I met up with Sam and Tucker. I noticed the cop car again. As I headed out the car started and was slowly following me down the street. I sighed and turned to them. They visibility flinched. I just smiled gently at them wondering if they would take me to Sam's place where I'm supposed to meet her. I walked over to them.

"Since you guys have to follow me; can you take me to my friend's?" I asked kindly. They looked at each other. The driver shrugged.

"Why not?" he asked as he unlocked the back door. I smiled and slipped in.

"She lives on Salem Street."

"Alright," the officer in the driver's seat nodded as they headed towards my friend's house. "I was told you weren't really ready to actually talk to people. You were afraid of people."

"Only in big groups," I responded. "After last week I've been gaining the courage to actually talk to people."

"Ah," he responded as he stopped in front of a house that I told him to. Sam and Tucker were standing there talking when we pulled up. I grinned at them from the back seat while Sam shot me a glare. I couldn't help it. I stuck my tongue, and suddenly she was clawing at the door to open it. When she did, I was instantly pulled into a hug.

"You're smiling again," she beamed. I blinked as she pushed me over to the side and sat in the middle so Tucker could get in. Only Tucker stood awkwardly right outside.

"You getting in kid?" the officer driver asked. His partner seemed like he wanted us all to get out.

"Dude, people are gonna think we got in trouble," Tucker stated as he sat next to Sam who was still hugging on me.

"I know," I smiled when Sam finally pulled away so I could breathe. "But at least we have a ride to school."

"We won't be doing this the entire time," the other officer informed glaring at me. Suddenly I felt like I was back in the Pits with one of the guards. Before they started being afraid of me. I grabbed my head as a sudden pain exploded around me. Starting at my neck. Sam looked at me worriedly.

"Stop the car," she ordered afraid my blades would come out. They won't, not with this pain. I groaned and leaned against the door.

"What's wrong?" I heard asked from one of the officers. I think it was the driver since he seemed to be the one who seemed to actually care.

"He's remembering something," Tucker whispered watching me carefully.

"I'm…I'm fine," I managed to get out. My voice was really raspy. I mean it was raspy before, but now it was worse. Sam gently put her hands on my face. I felt a sense of calmness overcome me.

"Danny, don't push yourself," she whispered. I blinked. "What was it?"

"Nothing," I muttered as I looked at the back of the driver's seat. The vehicle had stopped, and the two officers were looking at me worried. Even the one who seemed like he hated me.

"No, Danny, what did you remember?" she pushed grabbing my hands and squeezing them.

"It was the collar," I whispered looking at her. "I'm fine. Really, although I'm still in shock about asking what it did."

"What?" Sam questioned tilting her head to the side. I sighed remembering the first time I was shocked. I had literally asked for it. I find it funny now, but I guess that might just be me losing my mind. I guess I really am going insane.

"Nothing," I uttered not really wanting to show how stupid I had been then. Well, I had just been tortured, so I guess it made sense. Great now I'm starting to confuse myself.

"Daniel, when you say nothing, it means something," Sam growled out seeming to be bursting at the seams. I just smiled at her. She glared back.

"Just a moment of my own stupidity," I explained looking into her eyes. "Just a thought about it. Can we go now? I don't really want to be late."

"What moment?" Sam asked as the driver started heading towards the school. I just looked away.

"I literally asked to be shocked," I whispered. "I didn't know what the collar did, and Wa…he asked if I wanted to know what it was for. Literally, I kind of find it funny, but that may be just because of my own messed head."

"He?" the officer who apparently hated me for some unknown reason questioned. My entire body stiffened.

"Don't," I whispered and felt a slightly dangerous edge in my voice. Sam gently pressed me into the seat.

"Okay, let's talk about something else," she stated looking into my eyes. I could tell she wanted to keep talking about my time in the Pits, but she also didn't want those officers to hear any of it.

"I got a new PDA," Tucker put in with a grin. I forced myself to relax as he started explaining the new upgrades on it. Sam still was watching me closely. When we pulled up the school, the officers got out and opened the door for us. The other students' faces were funny, and I couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"It's nice to see that you are looking better, Mr. Fenton," Lancer stated coming up behind me. "Explain why you three arrived in a police car?"

"FBI is investigating my disappearance and has them following me everywhere. I asked for a ride," I answered with a slight grin. Lancer seemed to relax a little. "It's not a problem is it?"

"No, Danny," Lancer smiled as we all walked into the school. Sam and Tucker seemed slightly off about walking into school next to the most hated teacher. I could care less. I haven't been able to actually have a conversation with people for a couple months without having to kill them afterward. "But everyone will probably be asking about it."

"Okay, I thought it would be interesting," I whispered not wanting to really be the center of attention. "I really didn't want the attention that would follow."

"Didn't think it though?" Lancer asked. I suddenly remembered when I had been able to get out of my cell. I didn't think that though either. I just wandered around hoping to get out of there. I just wanted to get out so badly that I didn't learn anything in order to get out. I could've gotten myself killed if they found out I could have gotten out. I held my head for a moment before forcing the thoughts away.

I stopped right outside the school. Lancer was looking at me worriedly. Sam was holding on to my shoulders while Tucker picked up my bag I had dropped at some point.

"Danny, are you okay?" Lancer asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine," I muttered. Sam looked at me worriedly.

"Maybe you should go back home," she whispered. "You don't have to come here."

"I don't want to be trapped at home either," I whispered looking away, and I think Sam figured out why I wanted to go to school. I didn't want to stay there with nothing to do. I would get all weird again.

"Alright," Sam whispered guiding me into the school and to my locker to drop off a few things. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," I whispered sending her a smile. It must have looked pained since she seemed like she wanted to pack me back up and head back to my house. She gave a once over and decided to just make sure I got to class okay. Lancer nodded to us as he headed towards his classroom.

Sam had the first period class with me, but the teacher seemed to not even realize I was there, or she just didn't care. _Were they told about my essay?_ Well, I'm sure they could have heard from the students that were in my class. Sam looked like she wanted to pass notes as well, but the teacher kept a close eye on her to make sure that she was paying attention. I didn't understand why. It was the last week of school, so why did she did seem like she didn't want any of us to act out. Or maybe it was just me.

That's how the morning went. Teachers seeming to not even see me while students whispered behind my back; it didn't effect as much as I had thought. Although Dash made it obvious that he was trying to avoid me. I wondered why for a while trying to wrap my head around it. _Did he think I was going to attack him? _He was in my English class and gym, but he seemed farther off than usual. As did Paulina. Sam and Tucker had said something about them earlier before the exam, but I didn't really care. I wonder what it was about. Probably what started him avoiding me. I haven't even seen Paulina, but I don't have her until English class.

Lunch came and I just slipped outside and sat under at tree that was out back. Sam had me meet her there, but she had to get her lunch first. I sat down and grabbed out my lunch to see what Mom and Jazz had gotten me. When I first started school, I would have hated going to school with something packed by my parents, but now I could care less. I refused to go into the cafeteria anyway.

The breeze was nice and cool, and I looked up at the sky. There were a few clouds in the sky, and I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt someone sit next to me, and when I looked over it was Valerie. I hadn't seen her since I got back.

"I heard what you did in Lancer's class," she whispered as she looked down. _Wow, what a way to start the conversation._ "I had seen what had happened first hand, so it didn't surprise me. You were going to kill me as well." I flinched. Oh yeah, I was planning on that unless I could find a way to get her home. Which is what I did. _Who knew that the Box Ghost was helpful in learning things like that? Wait…did he have a key then?_

"I didn't; I figured out how to get you home," I whispered looking over at her.

"You always fought better than me," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" I asked curiously. I didn't understand. _Why should she be sorry? She didn't do anything wrong._

"I should have seen that you were willing to help before. Maybe…maybe you wouldn't have been captured," Valerie muttered. I looked away as I felt guilt run around in my stomach. "I could have helped, or something. Maybe instead of fighting you; I could have helped you and you may have never ended up in that place."

"I doubt it," I whispered. "I…I ticked off a lot of ghosts before you got involved. It doesn't really matter."

"I'm sorry that you were put though so much," Valerie stated looking at me. I smiled at her trying to help ease the dark atmosphere that transpired. I really didn't want to talk about what happened or anything close to it today. I just wanted a somewhat normal day.

"It happened, and there nothing we can do about it," I explained looking at her. Sam and Tucker showed up suddenly.

"Valerie, you're back. I thought your dad didn't want you to come back to school yet," Sam stated. It was weird hearing her talk to Valerie like a normal person. Usually she was pretty up in her face, but she must have known that Valerie helped get me out of the Pits.

"He doesn't, but I told him that I wanted at least the last week. Even after the accident, and then having to save Danny, he doesn't like to see me leave," Valerie explained. _Accident?_

"What accident?" I asked completely confused and concerned. I didn't hear of any kind of accident, and everyone seems okay. I didn't understand. Valerie looked at me for a moment before getting up.

"I need to talk to Lancer, but it was nice seeing you, Danny. I'm glad that you are getting better," Valerie smiled as she disappeared into the school. Sam sat down next to me where Valerie had been while Tucker sat on the other side.

"What accident?" I asked looking at Sam. I wanted to know.

"Something happened while you were gone," Sam explained gently moving some of my hair out of my eyes. I still didn't understand, and Sam wasn't going to say anymore about it either. She had already started eating her food while watching me nibble on mine for a little bit. Tucker then decided to explain more about a few new games that came out while I was gone. And some new ones that would be coming out over the summer. I just smiled and listened as he continued on until the bell. Sam made sure that I hadn't eaten everything, but there was still some things left. Although I did eat all the pineapple slices.

* * *

**Danny: Well this is bittersweet...**

**Me: Shorter than I wanted it, but I wanted it to be ended there. We'll have more on the FBI investigation because well...every missing person is usually investigated by them.**

**Danny: She also has another plan in store for the next chapter...It's going to be a bit more on edge for Danny and a bit more of a mental breakdown...**

**Me: Yes...Danny breaking down is like the coolest thing in the world...XD**

**Danny: Playing Mortal Kombat vs. DC Heroes...**

**Me: Just the stupidity of the heroes...it's so funny...**

**Danny: Joker kicked the crap out of Deathstroke, and he didn't stand a chance.**

**Me: I'M FREAKING OUT NOW**

**Danny: She hasn't been able to sleep in a while and has more plot bunnies attacking...**

**Me: MAKE IT STOP...hey look CHARLIE THE UNICORN!**

**Danny: oh dear**


End file.
